I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder
by TheBeautyOfTheGrave
Summary: 5/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge. "Sirius put his arm around his friends shoulder and tried to ignore how right it felt there." RL/SB. Not compatible to anything. Yaoi warning :D


**A/N: Okey-dokey-do, here is 5/50 of the Shuffle Challenge XD - 'I'll Be (Your Crying Shoulder)' by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Btw, I don't own any of the characters except Ernie (and I chose the name Ernie cos it's just awesome. Don't mock :D) Oh and sorry if either Sirius or Remus seem slightly OOC... I didn't mean for them to be but I think Remus came out kind of feminine... :D**

Sirius Black wrapped his cloak around him tighter as the wind crashed through the window, extinguishing the fire in the deserted Common Room. He threw the cushion he was leaning on to the floor and stood up, silently cursing the storm that was rushing through the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

He placed another log in the fireplace and, grabbing his wand, muttered 'Impedimenta.' Tiny sparks danced from the tip of his wand and landed on the stack of logs, igniting them and filling the room once more with warmth.

As he stood up and returned to his perch on the couch, the portrait swung open and Remus entered.

The sight of his secret crush caused Sirius to breathe in deeply and the faint blush on his cheeks from the heat of the fire deepened greatly. He quickly said 'hi' to Remus and turned to the window, pretending to be interested in the leaves swirling outside the window pane.

For a while, his distraction worked and he moved closer to the window, allowing the pane of glass to cool his cheeks. As he stared out of the window a little more intently however, his plan crumbled as he noticed the reflection of his friend in the window. He was crying.

Swallowing the bothersome lump in his throat, Sirius moved off the windowsill and sat on the opposite side of the sofa, facing his friend. Remus' eyes didn't shift from the floor until Sirius coughed.

"What's up?" he said in a semi-distant voice, not wanting to sound as concerned as he was.

"Nothing" was all Remus replied as he wiped the moisture from beneath his eyes. Sirius sighed and shifted a little closer.

"It's obvious something is wrong so just tell me."

"Oh like you care!"

Sirius bit his lip. Ever since he realised he had a crush on his gay best friend, he'd tried to remain as isolated as possible, not wanting his foolish feelings to interfere with their friendship. Clearly, this hadn't gone unnoticed. He swallowed hard again.

"I do care. You're one of my best friends." Remus still seemed hesitant. "You know you can trust me, right?" he added.

The werewolf shifted his head and gazed at Sirius. After seeing the sincerity on his face, he opened his mouth slightly, closing it again a few seconds later and shaking his head. "It's stupid."

"Nothing is stupid when it comes to you. Tell me."

"Well..." he began, "you know Ernie... in Ravenclaw..." he added when Sirius' face became blank, "I went to see him today to ask him... to um, to ask him if he'd..." his voice trailed off.

"Go out with you?" Sirius finished. He'd realised a while ago that Remus had eyes for someone in the Ravenclaw house after he accidentally cheered them on in a Quidditch game. The thought of him with another man pained him, but he tried not to think about it in the vain hope that his feelings would soon dissipate.

The lycan raised his head and looked his friend straight in the face. "Was it that obvious?!"

He lowered his head and the tears began to fall again. "I feel like such an idiot!" Sirius put his arm around his friends shoulder and tried to ignore how right it felt there. "He humiliated me in front of half of Ravenclaw. Just shot me down without a second thought!" he said, throwing his head onto Sirius' comforting arm.

"Well you can do much better than _Ernie_."

"Oh come on!" Remus cried, lifting his head from where it had rested somewhat cosily. "Look at me... at least he was in my league. I thought I'd have a chance with him."

"Wait... that's why you asked him out? Because you thought you weren't good enough for someone better?!"

Sirius was outraged. No, he was hurt by his friend's self-consciousness. If only he could see himself how Sirius viewed him, saw the beauty to his scars and the depth in his eyes, the vastness of his wondrous mind and talents, he'd never again question who he deserved to be with.

"Well I... I mean... I thought I'd just give it a shot cos there aren't that many cute gay guys here, at least, none that would give me a second look." Remus tried to explain.

"There's one more than you know about..." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing... but you shouldn't compare yourself to other gay guys. You deserve a lot better than most of the jerks that go here. And you will find someone who loves you for you, I know you will."

Remus smiled a little but there was still an air of uncertainty in his voice when he said "You don't _know _that."

"I do." Sirius said firmly.

There was silence for a while as Remus stared into the fire, unaware that the boy still holding onto his arm was staring just as intently at him. He took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Thanks Pads, you're a good friend."

"You know I'll always be here for you, a shoulder to cry on." he said, the two of them laughing as Sirius pointed out the wet mark on his robe.

Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder once more. "Oh I really am a fool..." he said.

"No," Sirius began, "you're just..." He stopped suddenly when the window opened and a cold breeze swept a piece of the lycan's hair in front of his face. He took in a deep breath and the fragrance of his friend filled his nose, rendering his mind blank. He smelt good.

"Damn wind." Remus said, raising himself from Sirius' shoulder. He sauntered across the room and closed the window, seating himself in an armchair afterwards.

"Why are you all the way over there?" Sirius asked.

"Well I..." Remus started, taken aback by his friend's question, "its closer to the fire that's all..."

"Oh..." He folded his arm across his lap, taking it down from the back of the sofa where it had been waiting for Remus' return.

"You ok?" Remus asked, noticing Sirius looking down at his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied, the thoughts of Remus in his arms and his hair blowing across his face in the wind were still spinning in his mind. Remus stood and returned to the empty space on the sofa.

"Sure? I can be a crying shoulder too you know." Sirius smiled and, at his words, he used up all his courage and leaned to the side slightly, resting his head on Remus' shoulder. As he felt the lycan's heart beat, he closed his eyes. They opened again a second later as Remus shifted to put his arm around him, pulling him a little closer as he did so.

There was something about the moment, whether it was the heat of the fire or the reassuring beat of the heart beneath him, but in that second all his inhibitions and worries left him.

He loved Remus with all his heart, soul and mind; he couldn't deny it any longer.

He sat up straight and looked at Remus, catching his gaze and holding it. There was silence for a while as the pair continued to stare at each other and it seemed like hours had passed before something of clarity sparked in Remus' eyes and he turned towards Sirius a little more.

All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and Sirius' rapid breathing. Shaking, he moved his hand up Remus' arm and rested it on the back of his neck, playing with his hair.

He questioned Remus with his eyes, afraid that speaking would ruin the moment, and Remus nodded, giving him permission to continue.

With a slight smile on his lips, Sirius leaned forward and kissed him, not stopping until long after the fire had burnt out.

**A/N: Wow, that was longer than I expected it to be... most of this was written in lessons at school so forgive me if the writing is poor. Reviews please? You know you want to (:**


End file.
